Pile et Face
by Cristelene
Summary: Dix ans. Dix ans que la bataille de Poudlard a péniblement mis un terme au règne sanglant de Voldemort. Dix ans qu'Angelina a perdu son fiancé. Pendant que la société sorcière commémore, Angelina veut juste son Fred. Mais à défaut, une bouteille de Pur-feu fera l'affaire. FIC FINIE EN 3 CHAPITRES. Un chapitre par jour
1. Chapter 1

**Pile et Face**

 _Chapitre 1_

Dix ans. Dix années. Ca faisait dix ans aujourd'hui. Dix ans que la bataille de Poudlard avait éclaté, dix ans que cinquante-trois résistant et plus encore de mangemort avaient été fauchés dans la fleur de l'Age au nom d'un sang supposé pur et de tout un paquet de conneries du genre. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier fêtait sa libération. Mais au bureau des Aurors, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Presque tous ici avaient été de farouches résistants pendant la guerre, que ce soit comme Auror, élevé, fuyard ou chômeur. Oh bien sûr il y avait eu des Auror mangemorts, mais depuis le bureau avait été épuré. Il ne restait donc que les vétérans et les recrues postérieures.

La célébration tombait mal. La moitié de la brigade se trouvait aux prises avec un solide réseau de trafiquant de substances noires ou dangereuses, mais bien sûr, ca, ça passait au-dessus de cette abrutie d'opinion publique. Non, il FALLAIT que les héros de la guerre soient présents aux commémorations. Le plus sollicité, Harry, avait quasiment été enlevé avant qu'il n'arrive au bureau.

Angelina restait plus dans l'ombre, a son grand bonheur. Elle avait été de l'AD, elle avait été active durant la guerre, mais elle ne faisait pas partit des veinards ayant leur nom au générique, aussi avait-elle put rester dans l'ombre en ce triste anniversaire. Mais l'ambiance, au bureau des Auror était... Ils avaient cru pouvoir vivre cette journée comme n'importe quelle autre journée, mais ils avaient eu trop de deuil.

Angelina fit tourner la bague de fiançailles qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à enlever. Une pierre cristalline bizarre, mais d'un beau orange Weasley. Elle n'avait jamais réussis à trouver ce que c'était. Probablement un caillou quelconque trouvé sous un chemin... Ou un truc qui risquait de lui péter à la gueule si elle faisait un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas. Une création Weasley, quoi. Une création de Fred...

Le pesant silence de la brigade fut soudain brisé par le retour de l'Auror en chef Potter. Retenant à grand peine ses larmes, Angelina se leva, et défia son chef du regard:

« Je ne suis bonne a Rien. Je prends ma journée. »

Son ancien partenaire de quidditch baissa le regard sur ses mains, crispées sur sa bague de fiançailles:

« Oui, je comprends. A demain. »

L'ancienne griffondor s'enveloppa de son manteau et s'enfuit bien vite du ministère. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, être seule chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, affronter les célébrations d'autrui. Elle servait sa communauté depuis dix ans en temps qu'Auror, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Elle voulait juste... se bourrer la gueule pour oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, ses rêves d'avenir brisés.

Le choix était vite fait, en fait. Elle transplanta devant la tête de sanglier et pénétra dans la gargote.

Son cœur fit un triple salto arrière à boucle lobée en apercevant la silhouette rousse accoudé au bar: Fred!

Mais il se tourna vers quelqu'un et Angelina put constater l'absence de son oreille. Une chape de béton s'abattit sur ses épaules

Evidemment, ce n'était que George. George, qui avait survécu, malgré sa perte d'oreille. George... Qui n'était pas Fred.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le 4 mai 2008, pour l'enterrement de Fred. Et encore... "Vu", en ce temps-là, c'était beaucoup dire. Elle avait pris un sortilège dans les yeux à la bataille et avait mis plusieurs mois à retrouver une vue normale. Depuis... C'était trop dur d'imaginer revoir le clone de son fiancé. Déjà, elle avait du mal avec le beau-frère de Fred, mais comme Harry Potter-Weasley était son chef, elle était bien forcée de faire un effort.

Le cœur en miette, comme toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à son Fred, la jeune femme se posa dans un coin, dos au mur, reflexe d'Auror oblige et commanda (et paya), malgré l'heure encore trop précoce même pour un tea time, Une bouteille de Pur Feu. De quoi se mettre la tête à l'envers pour la soirée.

Ce qui était bien, se dit-elle en biberonnant, c'est qu'ici, à la Tête de Sanglier, personne te jugeras pour avoir commandé une bouteille de gnole à quinze heures. Un havre de tolérance, en fait, ce bar…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée celui qui aurait dû être son beau-frère. Lui aussi buvais dur. De ce qu'Angie savait, son magasin tournait bien, il y était même très impliqué, après avoir passé plusieurs années à laisser son frère Ron soutenir l'affaire à bout de bras. Mais en ce jour, en cet anniversaire des 10 ans, il devait ressentir le même vide et la même vacuité qu'elle. Ou peut-être un peu moins, qui sait. Lui n'était pas toute la journée face à des apprentis Voldemort en puissance. Ca plaisait à Angie, ce boulot, généralement. Elle aimait se sentir utile et surtout, avoir l'impression de stopper des apprentis mages noir avant que ça ne tourne au Voldemort.

Soudain, il fit un petit geste qui coupa le souffle d'Angie. Cette façon de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille ! C'était Fred ! C'était l'un des très rares tics différents entre les deux frères.

Mais juste après, il se frotta le nez dans un mouvement qui n'avait rien à voir avec les gestes des Fred et George de son adolescence.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Mais quelle conne elle était ! Ce n'était PAS Fred. C'était Georges. Juste Georges. Fred devait lui manquer autant voir plus qu'a elle-même, il était naturel qu'il ait reprit certains de ses geste machinal…

Sans se rendre compte elle se mit à sangloter et soudain une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Angie ?... »

Oh dieu, non… Il était là… Il la berçait tendrement en lui murmurant des paroles incohérentes…. Avec la voix de Fred. Les mains de Fred. L'Odeur de Fred…

Elle redressa la tête soudainement et sa main partit s'enrouler autour de la nuque de l'artisan… Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, comme si elle avait fait ce geste pour la dernière fois y a dix minutes et pas dix ans. Elle attrapa une pleine poignée de cheveux et d'une geste violent et vengeur, elle lui balança la tête contre le mur avant de se lever, vivante figure de la rage et de quitter le bar pour transplanter sitôt le seuil du bar passé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à la personne qui m'a mis en Alerte, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Georges resta un moment sonné de sa rencontre fulgurante avec le mur du pub. Bon sang ! Elle était toujours aussi… Vigoureuse. Bien sûr personne ne vint l'aider à récupérer les morceaux de son crâne. Le Père Dumbledore, il ne venait pas vous juger, mais sauf guerre ou meurtre en préparation, il aidait personne non plus…

Le vendeur de farce et attrapes se servit un verre de la bouteille d'Angie, tristement oubliée là. Combien il devrait boire pour oublier, en plus du corps de son frère, le regard trahis d'Angie quand elle avait compris ?

Mais quelle idée d'être allé la voir aussi. Il avait toujours su qu'elle le grillerait très vite. Elle avait su très tôt les différencier, elle. Dès qu'il avait récupéré assez pour penser, il avait tout fait pour éviter Angelina. Ça avait été facile, et il la soupçonnait de l'avoir évité aussi. Total, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis… Depuis Poudlard. Ça avait été une mesure de survie. Elle aurait tout de suite compris. Elle avait tout de suite compris! Et il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de renoncer à son secret.

Doucement, le jeune homme retomba dans ses souvenirs de cette satanée journée, une décade plus tôt. Ceux qui le happaient parfois sans qu'ils n'y puissent rien faire.

Ils étaient à Poudlard, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens mais ils se battaient ensemble, dos à dos, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Puis son frère avait vu quelque chose, il avait appelé Percy d'une voix angoissée et avait couru le rejoindre. McNair menaçait le plus récent préfet en chef Weasley de sa hache (un Mangemort avec une hache, ça pouvait être que McNair). Georges se jeta sur son frère pendant que Fred abattait le mangemort d'un illégal, mais néanmoins efficace Avada.

La hache s'abattit à quelques pouces de George et Percy pendant que Fred ratait une quinzaine de battement cardiaque.

Puis la bataille reprit, dur, impitoyable, mais néanmoins routinière dans sa violence. Surveiller, parer, attaquer…

Et Soudain, alors qu'il était à terre après un expeliarmus violent, le mur explosait. Il revoyait très précisément Son frère se retourner sans avoir le temps de comprendre et se prendre une pierre en pleine tête. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

Les heures, jour, minutes suivantes se mêlaient dans la confusion du choc, de l'horreur et du déni, mais il se souvenait avoir rampé prêt de son jumeau, d'avoir pris la baguette du mort et d'avoir soigné le visage éclaté de l'être bien aimé, de lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins, et même tous les sorts de soins qu'il connaissait, et, quand on fabrique des farces et attrape, on en connait beaucoup. Il se revoyait l'attraper par le col et le secouer en lui hurlant de se réveiller, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, qu'ils étaient Fred et George et que Fred tout seul, c'était débile, absurde, stupide ! Il se revoyait le secouer, au milieu des sorts fusant de toute part, le monde autour de lui s'effondrait, et c'était bien, son monde intérieur s'effondrait lui aussi. Il aurait voulu les tuer, tous, tous ceux qui lui prenaient son frère.

Dans l'horreur de la bataille, il ne se protégeait même plus, il ne vit pas Tonks prendre un Avada en en détournant un de lui, il ne vit pas Angie jeter un énorme rocher sur la gueule d'un Rafleur qui le menaçait. Il ne voyait que son frère, mort, et une idée folle germait dans sa tête. George refusait de se réveiller, mais ils avaient échangé de places tant de fois… Il pourrait devenir George, et ainsi, George resterait Vivant ! Bien sûr, lui, Fred, mourrait, mais c'était sans importance. L'important, c'était George. D'ailleurs, il était d'accord, la preuve, sa baguette l'avait déjà adopté, c'était un signe, hein ?

Armée de la baguette de son frère, il s'était tranché l'oreille et l'avait collé à la glue perpétuelle sur ce qui était désormais le cadavre de Fred. Ça allait, le cadavre de Fred, il pouvait le gérer. Il pouvait accepter la mort de Fred. Celle de George était impossible, mais la sienne ? Ça allait. George allait vivre ! C'était le plus important. Il avait réussis à retenir George.

Georges versa les dernières goutes d'alcool dans son verre et les observa un moment. Ouais. Georges était vivant. Plus ou moins. Mais en abandonnant Fred, il avait abandonné Angie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Il la savait Auror et sacrément bonne dans son domaine, mais, depuis huit ans qu'il était sorti de la phase la plus noire de sa dépression, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de la revoir. Il l'avait abandonnée et il avait peur que la revoir fasse revenir Fred et ne chasse George. Et ça…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Angelina était allongée dans la mare de débris qui avait jadis été un confortable salon, sa baguette dans une main, un trousseau de clés dans l'autre. Elle était complètement hébétée, plus à cause du choc et des larmes que de l'alcool, d'ailleurs. Elle avait même pas finit son premier verre, en fait. Il avait dû lui piquer sa bouteille en plus ce petit con.

Une clé tourna finalement dans le silence de l'appartement dévasté. L'Auror suivit à l'oreille la progression de son « fiancé » dans une entré aussi dévastée que le salon. Elle avait tout réduit en écharde, dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas retourner à la Tête de Sanglier pour découper en rondelle les jumeaux survivant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit arriver dans le salon. Il mit un moment à observer les dégâts avant de briser le silence :

« Hey. »

Imaginatif…

« T'as pas changé tes clés.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Hum…

\- T'as gardé la tienne.

\- Personne ne me l'a demandé.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il t'en avait donné une. »

De nouveau furieuse, Angie se releva et lui balança à la gueule son trousseau de clés.

« TU me l'a donné, Fred ! C'est toi !

\- Non.

\- Putain je rêve ! T'as si peu d'estime pour moi que tu continues ta mascarade ?! Ça fait Dix ans Fred ! Dix ans que je te pleure ! Dix ans que j'arrive à ne voir personne d'autre que toi ! Tu ne crois pas que t'aurais pu… Je ne sais pas, au moins me DIRE que t'était vivant ? Au moins rompre proprement ! Putain, je suis si chiante que je mérite dix anas de deuil ?

\- Non, Angie, c'est…

\- C'est Quoi ! »

Devant le regard blessé et perdu de l'Auror, Georges se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de la regarder de haut dans un moment pareil. Les habitudes d'Angie, qui avait très tôt observé Fred et Georges avec une attention plus que soutenue, lui soufflèrent qu'il ressentait un mélange de honte, d'obstination et de peine. Cela calma un peu l'Auror

« C'est juste que… Que… C'est que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir.

\- Mourir.

\- C'est ça. Je ne pouvais pas… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te jure. Fred t'adorait. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Mais… Mais je ne peux pas juste… Fred est mort. C'est tout. »

Angie avait pourtant cru pleurer toutes ses larmes, mais son visage était de nouveau ruisselant. Il était sincère, putain. Complètement et totalement sincère. Il avait complétement endossé la personnalité de son frère et s'y accrochait comme un naufragé à une ligne de vie. Elle pourrait peut-être lui faire admettre la vérité, mais… Mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il n'avait pas fait ça contre elle, il avait juste agit comme tous les vétérans de la guerre. Il avait cherché le moyen de survivre et l'avait agrippé.

Alors elle s'approcha juste du roux secoué de sanglots. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa doucement. Elle bloqua doucement son mouvement de recul et posa son front sur le siens.

« D'accord, tu es Georges. J'ai besoin de toi, Georges. Je n'arrive pas à vivre depuis la mort de Fred. Ensemble, on devrait y arriver, non ?

\- Mais je suis Georges. Pas Fred.

\- Je sais. Mais je t'aime.

\- Je… Je t'aime aussi. C'est… C'est la seule partie de Fred qui n'a pas pu mourir.

\- Alors vivons ensemble. Toi, moi, et la partie de Fred. »

Angie ôta sa bague de fiançailles et la glissa au doigt de Georges qui réagit en l'enlaçant, en larmes.

Quand Ron monta voir comment pourquoi son frère ne descendait pas, le lendemain, il les trouva endormis l'un contre l'autre au milieu des ruines. Il faillit hurler, mais s'abstint quand il vit que Georges souriait dans son sommeil. A la place il les recouvrit juste avec une couverture et redescendit en sifflotant ouvrir le magasin.


End file.
